My Number One
by n1ghteclipse
Summary: AU: "You have an amazing voice....what about living with me for a while to be my student?" the silver-haired man asked Kagome politely.
1. Who Do They Think They Are?

**My Number One  
  
By: Kyuketsu Hime  
  
Email: lilkurohyoucharter.net  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Summary: AU: "You have an amazing voice.....what about living with me for a while to be my student?" the silver-haired man asked Kagome politely.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, these wonderful beloved characters sadly do not belong to me   
  
Pairings: Sango/Miroku, Kouga/Ayame and I'm sort of leaning towards a Sesshoumaru/Kagome rather than a typical Inuyasha/Kagome, but we'll see.  
  
Yes, this is an AU, the time setting being now as if this was happening during this year in Japan. It might seem like a typical High School AU fanfic, but I assure you with the twists I have planned in here, it should be different. I'm not sure though how different it is, but you be the judge of that.**  
  
**Also, I'm sorry if it is an inconvenience, but due to the fact that most people in Inuyasha have anonymous last names, I'm not really going to name them unless it's necessary, which means not being formal most of the time.  
  
My No. 1 is the title of a song by BoA.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Who do they think they are?!  
  
"23…24…25! Ready or not, here I come!"  
  
Kagome Higurashi opened her eyes and beamed brightly as she commenced her search for her rambunctious younger brother.  
  
The sun had just begun to set a few minutes earlier, signaling it was about time to depart the beloved ocean. The soothing sounds of the waves as they pounded rhythmically on the shoreline and the smell of the ocean was hard to leave behind for Kagome. She felt that it provided an escape from the usual hustle and bustle of Japan's city life.  
  
"Souta! Come out, come out wherever you are!"  
  
A far off giggle didn't escape her, and Kagome immediately ran along the deserted shoreline, the waves washing away her footsteps.  
  
Closing her eyes, Kagome followed echoing sound, carried by the wind.  
  
'The ocean is so serene at this time, peaceful, quiet, tranquil…'  
  
THUMP  
  
'Eh..? What is a wall doing here on the shore..?'  
  
Her hand just gently brushed the receding wave but surprisingly, as she completely lost her balance, she didn't fall. Someone had prevented her from falling by catching her other wrist rather easily.  
  
"Ah! Sorry! I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here," Kagome said hastily, as she regained her balance and bowed.  
  
"You! What do you think you're doing! Watch where you're going you pathetic girl!"  
  
Kagome glanced up with a full out electrical glare as she finally met her savior who was now looking at her with a glower. Her eyes widened as she noticed his long coarse silver hair, and golden eyes.  
  
'Who is this guy? He's so cute!'  
  
Her cheeks flushed red as she shook away this thought, still wanting to give him a piece of her mind.  
  
"What do you mean pathetic? You don't eve-"  
  
"Oneechan! Where were you! I told you you wouldn't be able to find me!" Souta had come running up to Kagome and joyously took her hand not knowing he had just saved the poor boy from a verbal thrashing.  
  
"Keh. Stay out of my way."  
  
The boy turned around and stared off into the distance before Kagome could say a word.  
  
'Mou...what a jerk! How come all cute guys are jerks!'  
  
Kagome grabbed Souta by the hand and all but dragged him away from the unruly teenager.  
  
"Oneechan, you're hurting my hand!"  
  
"Sorry," she apologized.  
  
Sighing deeply, she ran her hand through their mass of dark night black hair, tinged with a bit of blue, exasperated with the attitude she had just received.  
  
"Let's go back to the beach house ne?"  
  
"Okay! Race you!"  
  
Kagome's spirits lifted a little as she saw her innocent brother run away from her. She went out into a full sprint, catching and passing her brother, laughing as they ran back towards the house. She didn't notice that the insolent boy had turned around after he heard her leave, and stare after her with a thoughtful, longing glance.

* * *

The nearby red alarm clock began its daily ring at 6:00 waking up the peacefully sleeping Kagome. She yawned and rubbed her eyes slowly, blinking several times before reaching for the button that would hush it up. Shivering in the chilly morning air she hurriedly washed up splashing cold water on her face many times as well. Dressing in her new high school uniform she went over her daily morning list.  
  
'Books? Check. Hair combed?' Kagome glanced in her bedroom mirror and set the few errant strands back in place.  
  
'Double Check. Am I missing anything?' she thought as she glanced around the room quickly.  
  
"Oh who cares!" she huffed as she shouldered her book bag and ran downstairs. Only to rush back up to her room and search for her forgotten items and then zoom right out the door. And then going back up to the kitchen to grab her breakfast to eat on the way.  
  
"Ah! I'm going to be late!" Kagome almost screamed as she ran down the steps to her bicycle, parked right outside her house.

* * *

"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome neatly parked her bike into the rack and after locking it securely she turned around hoping to seek the speaker out in the crowds of people chattering aimlessly around the school yard. The aura of calmness around her suddenly evaporated as she hurriedly ran to the entrance, embracing her long - time friend Sango.  
  
"How was your trip down at the coast?" Sango inquired in a composed voice, only her eyes imploring Kagome for details.  
  
"It was amazing! You wouldn't have thought that there'd be somewhere so naturally stunning here in Japan."  
  
"Well...did'ya take any pictures?" Sango pressed on, eager to see the landscape.  
  
"Yup! I'll show them to you at lunch," Kagome said just as they slipped their school shoes on and made their way through to classroom 1-A.  
  
She winked at Sango before they made their way to their designated seats and hesitantly stuffed her over-weight textbooks in the table's empty pouch leaving the first class of the day's assigned book on her desk. Her hands delicately fingered the glossy cover, her eyes quickly reading the title, English Grammar: It's Proper Usages. She had already taken brief notice of its contents before, and it had amazed her with the ridiculous fact that the whole grade was going to be spending a chapter on the proper usage of "if". As if there weren't anything else more important to cover first.  
  
"Stand…bow," the class president instructed them as the grammar teacher walked in briskly. With a slight smile and nod of his head they were seated, their animated prattle having stopped for a moment.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply as she opened the page the class was instructed to read. It wasn't that she hated school, or even remotely had a dislike for it, but things were always in routine, the same things repeating every day, if she was just living the same day throughout her life.  
  
'It'd be nice to be wondering what will happen next, having surprise, danger and adventure in my life, like in all the books I read,' Kagome thoughtfully added to her simple expression of discontent.  
  
The poor girl had no idea how much trouble she had just wished upon herself.

* * *

Kagome leisurely got up and stretched before almost skipping over to Sango's desk, their first minute of lunch ticking down. In her hand she held the fragile diminutive pack of precious pictures.  
  
"C'mon Sango, can't we eat outside just for today?" she half cajoled as she pulled the reluctant Sango to the door, grabbing her obento on the way.  
  
"Fine, but only because I want to see those snapshots."  
  
Kagome slid the door open to the nearly crowded hallway, grinning victoriously.  
  
Mingling with the many people in the hallway also departing to the picnic tables, she turned slightly to where shouts and protests were being hurled behind her.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly as the same silver haired, golden eyed teenager she had met on the beach was apparently running after something he was not about to let go from his grasp. Shoving people rudely aside, at least for those in his way, he made his way down the hall wrecking havoc upon the many people.  
  
Some remarks and outbursts of displeasure were keenly voiced, but his menacing scowl shut them up quickly. Tripping over Kagome's immobile figure he slammed her down into the floor, eliciting a shrill yell from the girl, the valued pictures scattering in the air.  
  
His quarry was getting away!  
  
Without any move to help the staggering girl on the floor, he tore out of there, leaving her pictures to be crushed into the floor as the students came to help her up.  
  
A single tear escaped her eyes as she gasped with indignant anger, her shoulders trembling visibly. Sango rushed to her side with a look of anxiety, so she did her best to smile and reassure her inquiring questions.

* * *

Just about the last of the students from the top floor had gone down or stayed in their classrooms, leaving the hallway empty except for the littering of smashed and tattered pictures which Kagome and Sango were gathering.  
  
"Ah! Look! Here's one in perfect condition!"  
  
Sango came rushing over to look at the picture in supposed pristine condition. There was a slight dusty footprint over it, but compared to the state of the others they picked up, it was the best so far. The picture was of a golden reflected wave, crashing down just on the shore kicking up foam, the blood red sun setting in the background.   
  
"Wow! It looks like some professional photo! Are you going to insert it in the newspaper?" Sango praised.  
  
"It's not that good, besides, I don't think the newspaper would want to display something like this," Kagome said frowning slightly.  
  
Silence spread across the hallway as Kagome and Sango finished picking up the dilapidated pictures.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Kagome muttered silently to herself still a bit peeved about both incidents.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Hm? Did you say something?"  
  
"His name is Inuyasha," Sango repeated again, glancing over her shoulder to Kagome as they headed down to eat their much delayed lunch.  
  
"Is he normally that rude? I met him before but," Kagome paused, not sure if should tell Sango what happened earlier at the beach.  
  
"What? You guys met before? When?" Sango pressed.  
  
Kagome quickly relayed in a short précis account of what transpired that day at the beach. Sango stifled a giggle as Kagome finished relaying the story.  
  
"Inuyasha is the youngest son of the most affluent family here in this city, it's a shame that you don't know them, since their the owner of many different business companies a like, hence the amount of money they have. Their father Inutaisho tries to take care of both him and his older brother Sesshoumaru, but it's a bit difficult since he has so much business to take care of. I heard that Inutaisho was a very popular singer in his time, and enjoys teaching personally those that he believes have incredible voices. His last student went off to college, so he's looking for another accomplice," Sango dictated from the many rumors and gossips she had heard about the family.  
  
"Geez, you didn't have to give me their whole family history. I don't want anything to do with THEM. Yet about why Inuyasha is such a jerk, if he's so wealthy that probably explains the reason, don't you think? Spoiled rich kids." Kagome added thoughtfully answering her own question.  
  
"Actually, Inuyasha isn't that bad once you get to know him. It's his older brother Sesshoumaru that you have to be careful of. He's a cold, emotionless person that would rather not waste time talking to people because he believes its not worth wasting the air to talk to someone as low as you are'," Sango added.  
  
"How do you seem to know so much about them?" Kagome asked a bit suspiciously.  
  
"Oh well, I have a friend who knows their family, at least their friends with Inuyasha, same grade, 11th."  
  
The bell rang throughout the campus signaling it was about time to get back to class and continue studying their other classes. Cleaning up the picnic table of their refuse, Kagome and Sango made their way back to the classroom cautiously.

* * *

"Ah! What a beautiful day for archery, doncha think?" Kagome winked at Sango smiling cheerfully, as if nothing had happened before.  
  
"You mean, what a beautiful day for tennis!" Sango exclaimed with a grin to match Kagome's.  
  
"Well, see ya tomorrow!" Kagome waved to her friend before disappearing down the many steps, leaving the assigned to finish cleaning up the room.  
  
'The one thing good about school is the clubs, it's something both enjoyable and exciting, its always new! I know grandpa will be overjoyed once he learns I've gotten so much better at archery,' Kagome thought wistfully as she rounded the corner near the school to a large extra building with an attached archery yard.  
  
Due to the amount of limited space, both the kendo and archery clubs shared the building, but being as one was inside, the other outside, there were no complaints at all. When Kagome had joined the archery club last year for her first year in the school, she had had little practice, but that was soon amended. The most experienced archers had discovered she had a very exceptional talent, and they had taught her exclusively after school hours as well as during them.  
  
Actually her main teacher was a calm, collected, and formal older student named Kikyo Kitahara, a teacher that Kagome enjoyed being with despite the level of strictness Kikyo taught with. But Kikyo was always there for her, helping her in archery, and with other problems as well when she could afford the time. Kagome had never been close to Kikyo, but she also saw the way Kikyo was with young children, including her sister. She would always give up precious time to play and teach the younger children, and they all adored her.  
  
Kagome and Kikyo had two things in common, one that they almost looked like identical sisters, two that they were both shrine mikos, their family having inherited ancient shrines down a long family line.  
  
Kagome knew that she couldn't compete with Kikyo's level at archery, but she was the second best in the club. Maybe this year Kikyo wouldn't mind teaching her again. "Higurashi-san!" a voice called out joyfully greeting her as she stepped in for the first day of the year. "Hojo- kun!" she replied just as happy, smiling and bowing gracefully to each of the senpais from last year. "Is everyone here? Okay let's get started!" Amari Nobunaga, the cheerful, upbeat, president said as he held the roll call of the list of names.  
  
"Aiko!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
Kagome's jumbled thoughts drowned out the banal task of calling roll. Thank goodness it only happened once. But, where was Kikyo? Glancing around the room, she noticed that the numbers in the club have dwindled much to her dismay, but Kikyo was never late, nor was she here.  
  
Soon roll call was finished, and a blanket of silence fell over the club, the noise from the kendo club seemingly loud.  
  
"Well since we've gotten that taken care of, let's start with the practice shall we? Newcomers and those who are beginners at handling the bow, go with vice president Aiko who will be your instructor. Intermediate archers, go with Hojo. Advanced archers, come with me!" Amari said as cheerfully as possible, trying to dissipate the prolonged silent atmosphere.  
  
"Amari-kun, where is Kitahara-senpai?" Kagome asked a bit hesitantly as she followed him.  
  
"Last I heard of her was that she involved in a horse accident. She was at the Kanesaka's household and they have an obsession with horses. After a while, Inuyasha offered to let her on his, forgetting that the horse was still not quite broken in and had a temper, as most stallions do. Actually it's quite amusing how the horses' personalities reflect on their owners. But anyways, as Kikyo tried to ride it, the horse decided she was on for enough time and started to buck her off. After she flew off, one of the hooves brushed the top of her skull. I hear she's still in a coma," Amari answered, sighing sadly and shaking his head as if the thought was too painful to bear.  
  
The words hit Kagome at last as she finally realized what Amari said. She stopped in tracks, looking up with a dull shocked expression, as her thoughts swirled in turmoil once more.  
  
'Kikyo? In an accident.it's not possible, it only happens to people who deserve it. She was too kind to be involved in something like that...it's....it can't be.'  
  
Amari looked at her sympathetically stating, " We are all hoping for the best for her, but the only thing we can do at the moment is keep on going."  
  
He held out a hand to Kagome to help her up while continuing with, "We have the festival this year too, and since Kikyo isn't here, we're going to have to hold auditions for the best archer in the group."  
  
As they reached the farthest end of the practice grounds, he held out the school's bow and arrows to Kagome who took them gratefully lining up in front of the target.  
  
"But being as there's less people, the only person in the advanced group is you, we are all hoping you'll take her place instead. Besides you were her latest pupil, and she told us that you were getting close to even surpassing her," Amari said smiling brightly, alleviating Kagome's sorrows for the moment.  
  
Kagome grinned mischievously as she slung the quiver on her back, and strung an arrow expertly.  
  
"Care to find out?"  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
Kagome's eyes closed briefly as she visualized the target, drawing the arrow's fletching back to her ear. Snapping them back open, she released the taut bowstring, the arrow flying straight towards the target.  
  
A distinct thump could be heard in the distance and Amari looked at her with some surprise showing on his face.  
  
"One more."  
  
Kagome again repeated the procedure, remembering what Kikyo said about removing all obstacles from the mind.  
  
Another distinct thump was heard and this time Amari looked at her a bit mystified.  
  
"Wanna find out how good my aim is?" Kagome asked, the mischievous twinkle back in her eyes as she almost skipped down to the target, Amari trailing behind her.  
  
The first arrow had hit the bull's eye directly, but the second had spilt the weak school arrow in the exact same place. If it was down the middle or not, no one could tell for sure, but it was still an amazing feat for one so young.  
  
Without a word, Amari quickly went inside the building gathering the other officers as well, leaving behind a puzzled Kagome.  
  
"What is going on here?" she muttered to herself a bit frustrated as she turned to watch the few novices and amateurs try to hit the target. She sat down on the building's steps and sighed as she propped one elbow up to rest her chin on.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kagome got the courage to walk in the building and find out what was going on. Amari, Hojo, and Aiko were talking in low voices, their eyes excited and animated as they made erratic gestures.  
  
At the sound of the door sliding closed, they turned back to Kagome, revealing a tall silver haired man glancing down at her with slight indifference.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly, the others wincing at her question.  
  
Gracefully, he walked over to her staring down at her in a condescending manner, his cold golden eyes giving her the notion of what a mistake she had just made.  
  
He grasped her chin firmly with one slender hand and looked at her closely before releasing her, sending her tumbling to the ground.  
  
"Hey, the-" Amari started to say as he helped Kagome back up.  
  
"Wait a minute you insolent jerk! I don't care much for you OR your immature brother, but you had NO right to do something like that!" Kagome snapped as she stepped forward back into his line of sight.  
  
She opened her mouth to say more, but Amari wisely covered it up preventing her from talking.  
  
"Ah, if we could continue." Hojo said uncertainly glancing back up at him.  
  
Amari released Kagome when she ceased struggling and introduced both of them formally.  
  
"Kagome, this is Kanesaka Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome."  
  
Kagome gave a slight formal bow, but Sesshoumaru didn't even take the time to look back down at her.  
  
"Show me a demonstration of her skills," he said as he stepped outside never once removing his cold stoic mask.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" Kagome whispered furiously to Amari as the others trailed after Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well, even if you are a girl, that wouldn't stop him from hurting you if you continued."  
  
"That doesn't tell me what he's doing here and what sort of demonstration he wants!"  
  
"Well, I....uh. As a connected group, we were deciding to do something together, with him being the mastered swordsman, and you being the mastered archer, but he wants a demonstration of how well you can do."  
  
"Did you even ASK me if I wanted to do this?"  
  
"Please Kagome?" Amari said hopefully looking at her with pleading eyes.  
  
Giving up, Kagome threw her hands up and shook her head walking outside to the target.  
  
Aiko was already there at the target site and placed a very indistinguishable something on the middle of the target.  
  
"There is a small blue dot that she drew. See if you can hit it." Sesshoumaru's voice cut in. His voice could freeze hell, Kagome was sure of that.  
  
His hardened gaze on her back didn't help her concentration either. Taking a deep breath she knocked an arrow to the bow and drew it, imagining the dot on the target.  
  
'He's so handsome, unlike his brother who's only cute....such nice, pretty silver hair. Eep!' Kagome quickly pushed that thought away and emptied out her mind. Fear, dislike, temper, everything went into it so as not to distract her.  
  
Her arrow had successfully landed on the center circle, but it was very hard to tell exactly where it was.  
  
Aiko went in and looked at the still quivering arrow point and waved back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"It's hit the middle of the dot."  
  
He went up there himself and looked at critically, his stoic expression never changing before turning to Kagome.  
  
"Wow! You hit it right on the center!" Amari gushed, his eyes bright with admiration.  
  
"Amari, you will conduct her practices. Before the time starts, I will practice with you occasionally, our performance. I will also monitor some of your practices," Sesshoumaru stated before turning around and walking off back inside.  
  
Kagome gave Amari a particularly nasty glare since she didn't have Sesshoumaru there to glare at before stomping off as the clubs ended for the day.

* * *

Walking back home, she fumed at the thought of having to spend a whole two months with that jerk, trying to come up with something that that nitpicky idiot would consider doing.  
  
"Probably something too hard for me to even do, such a perfectionist," Kagome said wryly.  
  
"Oi! Wench!"  
  
She turned around at that derogatory female name glaring for all she was worth, ready to unleash her rage at the guy.  
  
"What are you doing with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"It'd none of your damn business you jerk! How dare you KNOCK ME DOWN and run off? You didn't even apologize! You ruined ALL the pictures that I had from my trip and I spent WEEKS on making them!" She angrily spat out.  
  
Her eyes widened immediately as she saw his usual expression turn to one of hurt, and then back quickly again.  
  
'I didn't mean to...take it out on him.' she thought although she was still angry about his actions earlier.  
  
"Then why don't you watch where you're going!" he shot back before shoving her off the sidewalk and stomping off.  
  
"This has GOT to be the worst day of my life! Who do they think they are?!" 

* * *

**AN: Like it? Hate it? REVIEWS PLEASE?! Not a big fan of flames-.-**


	2. Eh? Your house?

**

* * *

My Number One  
  
By: Kyuketsu Hime**

**Email: lilkurohyoucharter.net  
  
Rating: PG-13 Just to be safe  
  
Summary: AU: "You have an amazing voice....what about living with me for a while to be my student?" the silver-haired man asked Kagome politely.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, these wonderful beloved characters sadly do not belong to me.  
  
AN: Thank you for whoever reviewed!!! I know I didn't get many but thank you anyways.   
**

* * *

Chapter 2 Eh?! Your....your house?  
  
"Come on!! We're going to be late!!" Souta called up from below.  
  
Muttering about trying to hurry, Kagome finished adjusting her hair, grabbed her sneakers, and ran downstairs where the rest of her family was impatiently waiting.  
  
"Why do I have to do this? You know I can't sing!" Kagome grumbled for the 100th time.  
  
"Because you agreed to it earlier, and you invited Sango as well to join us," her mother patiently explained as they headed outside to the car.  
  
"I didn't! You did!" Kagome protested.  
  
For her 16th birthday, she grudgingly let her mother make the arrangements, and it wasn't until after her mother invited Sango that she knew she was going to a Karaoke place. Besides Sango, her mother invited some of her own college friends for Kagome to meet as well.  
  
"Besides you've never sung before, so how do you know?" her grandpa asked her.  
  
"Exactly! What if I turn out horrible?"  
  
Kagome glared at her mother's retreating back, but she couldn't keep it for long. After all the trouble her mother went through for her, she could remember....this once. All she had to do was go outside afterwards and be ready to handle what she kept bottled up for so long.  
  
"Here, wear this," her grandpa turned in the front seat car to hand her a small necklace with a pink glass ball hanging from it.  
  
"Eh? What's that?" Souta asked eagerly as Kagome fastened it around her neck.  
  
Souta blanched at Kagome's wide eyed expression as she shook her head at him and mouthed the word 'no'.  
  
"It's a copy of the Shikon no Tama jewel, supposed to bring good luck. It's history is-"  
  
"Ah! We're here!" her mother interrupted as she parked chuckling as she heard Souta and Kagome sigh gratefully.  
  
"You know you're not supposed to ask," Kagome whispered furiously to Souta.  
  
"Wow! It looks like were the last arrivers!" her mother exclaimed glancing around at all the cars.  
  
(AN: Her mother reserved the whole place for the night )  
  
"Happy birthday Kagome!" the crowd chorused together as she entered the building, clapping enthusiastically.  
  
Blushing slightly, she bowed down saying formally to the large crowd, "Thank you very much."  
  
Her eyes searched the crowd before her for Sango as they continued their aimless chattering.  
  
'I hardly know these people! Did my mom invite her whole college?' Kagome thought a bit confused, embarrassed, and flustered.  
  
Many people came up to her to congratulate her individually as she buried herself among them, and introduced themselves, including the whole story of how they and her mother met.  
  
"We met when Mrs. Higurashi accidentally bumped into me one day while running around on campus," one man with dark brown hair told her, his eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
'Sort of like me and Inuyasha.' her mind thought as her smiled mechanically and fought her way through the crowd to Sango.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed as she hugged her friend.  
  
"Kagome! I want you to meet-"  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Higurashi Kagome. You're beautiful name matches your extravagant appearance. Will you consider going out with me?" a tall guy with a small black ponytail, and two small gold earrings on his left ear, asked politely taking Kagome's startled hand.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango glared at him while slapping his hand away.  
  
"This is the 11th grader I was talking about a few days ago," Sango explained. "Kagome meet Miroku...but I'm sure after you know him you'll have wished you never did." Sango added softly while Kagome started giggling.  
  
"Why dear Sango, you were talking about me? If you missed me, you could have just called." 

Miroku turned back to Sango as she sighed and shook her head sadly.  
  
"I hope you don't mind I brought him along, he didn't believe me I was going to your party," Sango whispered into Kagome's ear.  
  
Kagome just smiled and shook her head. Remembering her manners she bowed to Miroku and said, "It is a pleasure having you here."  
  
As he opened his mouth to reply, a loud tapping on the microphone caught everyone's attention.  
  
"Excuse me, may I have your attention please?" Mrs. Higurashi said at the microphone, quieting everyone else down. "Thank you, I must say it's glad to see all of you again, and thank you for coming to my daughter's birthday party. We're going to begin the Karaoke!" she smiled warmly in the spotlight as the everyone cheered happily, some raising their champagne glasses to her.  
  
"Kagome, since you're the guest of honor, choose a song!" her mother motioned her up on the stage.  
  
Smiling, she hid her fluttering stomach and went up to the machine, hoping there was some song she knew on there.  
  
'Through the Rain!' she thought happily, knowing that this was her favorite song.  
  
Taking a deep breath she went to the microphone and closed her eyes, forgetting that there was an audience quietly waiting as the first notes began, immersing herself in the song.

* * *

When you get caught in the rain

With nowhere to run

When you're distraught

And in pain without anyone

_  
"Hello? Is this the Higurashi residence?"_

When you keep crying out to be saved 

But nobody comes

_  
"Is this your father?"_

And you feel so far away 

That you just can't find your way home

_  
"I'm sorry, but your father is in critical condition from a car crash on the freeway."_

You can get there alone, it's ok 

Once you say

_  
"A truck lost control on the slippery road and it fell on its side on your father's car."_

I can make it through the rain 

I can stand up once again

On my own and I know

That I'm strong enough to mend

_  
"He was stuck in there, so it took us a few hours to get him out."_

And every time I feel afraid 

I hold tighter to my faith

And I live one more day

And I make it through the rain

_  
"I don't think he'll make it. I'm sorry."_

And if you keep falling down 

Don't you dare give in

_  
"Is that you Kagome? I'm so sorry, I couldn't make it on time for your party."_

You will arise safe and sound 

So keep pressing on steadfastly

And you'll find what you need to prevail

Once you say

_  
"You're present is on my desk though....Kagome tell you mother and Souta, that I love you all."_

I can make it through the rain 

I can stand up once again

On my own and I know

That I'm strong enough to mend

_  
Beeeeeeep! "He's gone into cardiac arrest!"_

And every time I feel afraid 

I hold tighter to my faith

And I live one more day

And I make it through the rain   
_  
"Hold on father! Please! WAKE UP!"_

And when the wind blows

And shadows grow close

Don't be afraid

There's nothing you can't face  
And should they tell you

You'll never pull through

Don't hesitate

Stand tall and say

_  
"I'm sorry, but your father....your father is dead."_

I can make it through the rain 

And stand up once again

And I'll live one more day

And I can make it through the rain.

_  
(On the birthday card.) .And Kagome, remember when you used to sing for me? I think you have a very talented voice, even though others haven't heard you sing, will you try to share your talent? Don't hide it, but....even if you do...you'll always have the choice to share it....please share it....Happy 9th Birthday Kagome....Love Always, Father._

Oh yes you can 

You're gonna make it through the

Rain

* * *

A tear drop glistened down Kagome's face as she finished her voice wavering as she seemingly awoke to reality as the crowd's enthusiastic ovation came into her ears.  
  
'You were right father.....I had the choice to share it.....I'm so sorry I had to lie to the rest of the family.....I couldn't bear to remember what happened.'  
  
Bowing again, Kagome walked off amidst the whistles and congratulating as her friend Sango went up to sing.  
  
Not caring that it was rude, she ran outside and breathed in the fresh night air, wanting to finish her soliloquy.  
  
Sitting on the steps, she stared up at the full moon and stars, her tears running down as she sobbed softly, unable to contain them any longer.  
  
"Father. I miss you....but....I shared it.....for you." Kagome said and she sobbed quietly to herself.  
  
A handkerchief came into her view as she looked up surprised.  
  
"Go on, take it." a man urged as he sat down beside her.  
  
Wiping her tears a bit embarrassed at her display of emotion she tried to lighten the mood by asking a bit dejectedly, "How did you meet with my mother?"  
  
Laughing he replied, "We were in the same choir together."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
She handed back his handkerchief apologizing with, "Thank you."  
  
He looked down at her with the exotic golden eyes that twinkled happily tinged with a bit of sorrow.  
  
'Wait a minute....golden eyes and silver hair? Isn't....oh no....he's not going to ask me is....Don't be silly Kagome! Why would he ask you.?' Kagome thought furiously, looking away quickly to hide her confusion.  
  
"I know what it's like to lose a loved one. I lost my wife leaving behind two children. Unfortunately, they have grown up to be great sons, even if they are a bit difficult to understand and control," he continued as he looked up at the sky with a slight smile on his features.  
  
She sniffled a bit audibly as she thought again about her father.  
  
"He wanted me to sing, because he thought I sang well, but I every time I sing, I remember....things I wish I didn't have to. I don't want to remember them, I don't want to remember his pleading me to sing....on my birthday card....the day he died." she said spilling out all her emotions, not caring it was a complete stranger.  
  
"Even though you don't want to remember, it's best you do. The more you remember, the more you'll understand, and be able to move on. Otherwise you'll be stuck on that one scene, hiding from it your entire life."  
  
'But denial is such a wonderful place.' she thought sadly.  
  
Glancing up thoughtfully at the man, she presumed to be Inutaisho, she lowered her head, covering her tear-streaked face with a curtain of black hair.  
  
"You have an amazing voice....what about living with me for a while to be my student?" the silver-haired man asked Kagome politely.  
  
"Eh?! Your....your house? I can't do that, what about school?" she stuttered audibly thinking, ' I can't live with their father! I can't I can't I can't I can't I ca-'  
  
"Well my sons go to the same high school, and I will talk with your mother about the arrangements. But if you don't want to, its okay," he said quietly standing up a bit disappointed.  
  
"No! It's not that....I mean I'd love to be your student, but what makes you so sure that I'd be good at singing?" she asked hesitantly, her thoughts still in turmoil.  
  
"When you sing, you sing with emotion…it's the emotion that captures an audience.....you're better than your mother if you don't mind me saying so," the amusement came back into the man's eyes as she stood up and looked at him. "You are a bit unskilled at the moment, but I think you have great potential."  
  
"I mean, I would love to, but I didn't really want to spend time around them." she thought aloud before she clasped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Did I just say that...?" she asked a bit horrified that she agreed.  
  
The man laughed, his voice echoing in the empty streets.  
  
"You're really like your mother. Don't worry, they're nicer than they seem."  
  
She smiled decided she liked this man and his joyous laughter, it lifted so much off of her.  
  
"I never had a female student before either, so we'd be teaching each other a bit, but even if you don't want to go into singing, I guarantee it's a worth while addition to your résumé."  
  
"Oh....okay."  
  
"Great! I'll be over there next Saturday to pick you up!"  
  
He clapped a hand on her trembling shoulder.  
  
"Inutaisho Kanesaka, but just call me Inutaisho. If you call me Kanesaka-san, I'll most likely think you're looking for my father," he said before walking back to join the party again.

* * *

Calming her beating heart, she closed her eyes and went over the events in her mind.  
  
'Oh no! He said live didn't he? I'm going to be living with him AND his immature, annoying, yet gorgeous sons? Not good, not good, not good at all!'  
  
"Hey Kagome! You're missing out on your party!" Sango called from the door.  
  
"Hai! Coming!"  
  
Taking a deep breath she went back inside, trying to forget what happened and was just there to enjoy the night, and the many, many presents in the back.  
  
'I'll talk to Sango about it on Monday.....that's good, later.' she thought before pushing it out of her head.  
  
Adjusting her long black sakura printed skirt, and throwing on her happiest smile, Kagome went and began more conversations while listening to many more people sing, as the party got a bit more rowdy.

* * *

"Aw, cheer up Kagome! You've got the chance to improve your voice AND live with hi-"  
  
"Don't you DARE say that again! They're completely not like that!" Kagome grumbled unhappily.  
  
"So....how do you feel about performing with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Kagome glanced up at the sudden change of subject blushing slightly.  
  
"Ho-how did you know?"  
  
"Oh please. Amari told almost every single club about how their performances were going to captivate everyone else's audience," Sango replied her eyes twinkling with restrained laughter.  
  
"He did WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Kagome flung herself down on her bed and screamed into a pillow.  
  
Sango patted her on her back.  
  
"He's so happy you agreed to do it you know."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"No buts about it either"  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Kagome don't even start."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two were at Kagome's house on Saturday, the day Inutaisho was supposed to pick her up.  
  
Kagome's mother was as happy as one could be about her daughter moving to her friend's house as if it was nothing more than a sleep over or a walk in the park.  
  
"I'm so happy you're going to be learning to sing! This is a really good chance for you!" her mother had said as she hugged Kagome tightly.  
  
The practice sessions that Sesshoumaru had monitored hadn't been exactly going well either. He never said anything except to bark at her for her seeming lack of practice. She remembered clearly that once she had retorted back venomously, "You expect me to be perfect?"  
  
"No one can achieve being perfect, one must continue to practice in order to get better. To be perfect is a weightless word. It is infinite. Nothing can be perfect," he answered, probably the longest sentence he made that week.  
  
She rolled her eyes at the memory.  
  
"Well everything at practices are going perfectly fine." Kagome coughed slightly before continuing. "He's been grumping around at every mistake I make, and I'm trying to achieve what he wants. We don't even know what we're going to be doing! All he has me do is shoot arrows at flying dishes he tosses up in the air. How does he expect those flimsy school arrows to actually shatter those dishes? And it's a waste of money. AND! He hasn't been practicing at ALL!"  
  
"Wow.....he must be pretty self confident then."  
  
"That doesn't even begin to describe it."  
  
Kagome finished throwing her clothes together in the last bag as she and Sango hauled the three downstairs.  
  
"What about you and tennis?"  
  
"Miroku has been playing against me for sometime. He jokes around way too much, but when it comes to tennis, he's dead serious. You should see the way he makes his forehands and backhands. His serves are on the verge of passing 120, very deadly. He's a hard taskmaster too, he runs me around the court like my life depended on it," Sango chattered on, a joyous look in her eyes replacing the mischievous twinkle.  
  
It was obvious that Sango loved tennis, she played it every chance she could get, and she was also very good at it no matter how much she'd protest.  
  
"But you're enjoying every minute of it."  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"You mean enjoying being with Miroku?"  
  
Kagome winked at Sango who didn't answer as she stared at Kagome with no expression.  
  
"Sango!! How did your thoughts stray so far away from tennis!?" Kagome exclaimed putting on a false mask of surprise.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"That's why it must be true!"  
  
"I didn't say any anything because that stupid observation coming out of you shocked me."  
  
"Oh sure!"  
  
Sango shot her a nasty glare that said, 'You say one more word you're dead.'  
  
Giggling happily Kagome dropped the bags all packed and ready to go at the door.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Isn't it a bit early?" Sango asked her face puzzled.  
  
They still had their Puzzle Fighter challenge to finish, and Inutaisho had distinctly said that he would pick her up at one. It was still eleven.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome asked as she opened the door.

* * *

Sesshoumaru

* * *

I did not want to be involved in any of my fathers student, but here I was picking up my father's new student; probably another chattering brainless idiot. I sighed as I got out of my black convertible opening the trunk for the bags.  
  
'They better learn to stay out of my way.'  
  
Father had not bothered to tell me who his new student was, but I really could care less.  
  
Glancing at my watch I saw it was still two hours till the time I was supposed to pick them up.  
  
'They will learn to deal with it. I for one am not waiting two hours.'  
  
Silently, I asked myself why my father always chose me to do such a thing this time. He's an important man, why not send over his workers or manager? The only reason why I'd even consider doing this was for the prospect of money.  
  
Sighing heavily, I walked up the long steps of the.....house? What kind of house is this?  
  
Ringing the door impatiently I crossed my arms.  
  
"Hello?" a female voice asked hesitantly as they opened the door cautiously.  
  
I felt a cold bucket of ice water dump over me, as I stared on looking completely disinterested. I knew that voice. No! Don't tell me he-  
  
There before me stood Kagome dressed in a plain white blouse and light blue skirt. I thought she'd be in her uniform, but then again that was all I ever saw her in. Wait, why did it matter anyways? As a matter of fact, I'm surprised I noticed.  
  
"Let's go," I said impassively, brushing past her and her friend, grabbing two bags and hefting them on my shoulder.  
  
'What does she put in her bags? Rocks? Bricks? Weights?'  
  
Not that it mattered to someone as strong as I am.  
  
No, I'm not vain. I was simply stating the truth.  
  
I walked back down the steps to my car, shoving the bags in the trunk before turning around to get the last one.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed there were both staring at me. One in thinly veiled anger, the other in amusement.  
  
I'm not about to do all the work while she just stands there. I noticed that the last bag was not as heavy as the other two. Shoving the bag in her hands I turned away and went into the car.  
  
'Didn't want her to yell at you in front of everyone eh? So you took off with your tail between your legs. She's going to yell at you some time, you know.'  
  
Shut up, I told myself silently. Why should I care if she yells at me or not? It's what she's been doing every time we've met.  
  
'Because you enjoy her disobedience privately.'  
  
I scoffed.  
  
'You still continue to make everyone unhappy around you, don't you?'  
  
I cannot express my deepest loathing for that little voice in the back of my head. Maybe because it was always right.  
  
But why should I care anyways? That's right. I don't. So shut up.  
  
I pushed the voice out of my head and glanced over to the side door that was opening. So she carried it down.  
  
I looked back to make sure the trunk was closed, not caring that she was glaring at me as she sat down in the passenger's seat slipping on her seat belt.  
  
I expected her to yell at me as I pulled out of the driveway, but she said nothing. She just sat there fiddling with her seat belt strap, her eyes fastened on the road.  
  
Since the day was sunny and shining brightly, the cover was off, allowing her and my hair access to the breeze.  
  
"How far is it?" I heard her ask cautiously as she fidgeted in her seat.  
  
Did I make her that nervous? I felt an urge to smile, but I fought it off rather easily as I let her question go unanswered.

* * *

An Hour Passes

* * *

Surprisingly, she wasn't like the other girls he had met. She had a temper, oh yes, and her emotions were always clearly displayed on her face, but didn't normal girls chat away all day?  
  
Clearing my throat uncomfortably as I parked outside my father's house I glanced over to her.  
  
She was asleep!  
  
I stared at her angelic face, her chest moving up and down rhythmically with her breathing. Debating whether to leave her here or wake her up, I chose to do the latter, so I shook her shoulder sharply.  
  
"Yes?" she mumbled thickly, her eyes blinking rapidly as she focused on me. Surprisingly, even to me, my eyes automatically narrowed with disgust as I got out of the car and opened the trunk. I grabbed her two heaviest bags and motioned her to follow me.  
  
She grabbed the last bag and followed through the gate as she got her first look at the house.  
  
More like a mansion really. It had its own courtyard and acres of free space, swimming pools, tennis courts, basketball courts, kendo building, workout building, horse's pasture and stalls. Yes, sadly my family, including me, has an addiction to horses. Anyways, that was just the outside of it.  
  
What can I say. My father's rich. I guess I should feel lucky to live in such opulence, but then again, I deserved it, didn't I?  
  
As I said before. I'm not vain. It's just the truth.  
  
Walking up the long gravel road, I heard her footsteps falter and then stop. Turning around irritably, I noticed she was gaping at the house.  
  
"Come."  
  
I continued walking and walked up the spiral staircase to the third floor. I walked into her room and dumped her stuff in. Turning around I almost ran into the girl.  
  
Stupid girl. Doesn't she know by now not to get in my way?  
  
"If you need anything, ask Inuyasha or my father. I don't have the time to fritter away on you."  
  
Harsh, I know.  
  
Painful, I know.  
  
Rejecting? Perhaps that too.  
  
Why am I being so mean? Hah. Idiotic question. I have chosen to be of a mean nature. I have chosen to live a peaceful life free of my emotions. Yes you can say I am obdurate, cold, and cruel. But I live a life without sorrow, pain, and happiness. I create unhappiness to those around me. It's me. I cannot hate myself. I cannot love myself. Is love even real? No. It's unattainable, and a fantasy to those who hope for freedom from this vicious world.  
  
I scoffed at where my meaningless conversation with myself was headed.  
  
Walking quickly down the hallway I went into my room and closed the door, refraining from thinking or hearing the girl only three doors down.

* * *

Kagome

* * *

Why must I always be so angry around him? Why is he like that? What happened to him that was so traumatic to make him act this way? Or was he already like that? Once born a jerk, always a jerk. Hah.  
  
Fine. If that's the way he wants to play it, I'll play it with him. I'll be the quiet servant type as long as he leaves me alone!  
  
'Why do you care that you got rejected?'  
  
I DON'T.  
  
'Sure, whatever Kagome.'  
  
What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Finished unpacking my many items and clothing in record time, I went down the stairs to begin to explore the house and its wonders.  
  
It's such a lovely house. They're so lucky.  
  
Turning the crystal door knob on the first door I met, I looked inside and nearly fainted. Who would have ever thought they'd have a huge library!  
  
Am I allowed to read them? Well, I don't think anyone else is home, and Sesshoumaru certainly wouldn't check up on me. And if I'm not supposed to, I can just apologize right?  
  
Right.  
  
Glancing over the worn covers of many of the books I looked for one that might be of some interest to me.  
  
Most of the books were on subjects I wasn't too big on, like philosophy and astronomy.  
  
Hey! They have a manga section!  
  
I glanced confused at the shining section of small books as I looked over the collection.  
  
Why is there a manga section here?  
  
Well, since I'm sure they can afford everything, maybe they just bought it to read if they were bored or something.  
  
Picking the first volume of one, I looked over the cover and snorted. Of course it'd have to be a guy's manga. Rolling my eyes I settled on a conveniently placed chair and began to read.

* * *

Back to third person

* * *

Startled at the sudden knock at the door, Kagome gazed over to where Inutaisho was standing.  
  
"I see you enjoy books," he commented lazily. "Well your free to do anything in this house in your stay, so please, make yourself at home."  
  
"Thank you sir," she said formally as she placed the book on the coffee table next to her and bowed.  
  
"Ah, enough with the formalities, I'm not that formal myself until company demands it."  
  
Turning around he gave her a glance over his shoulder and called out to her, "Let's begin shall we?"  
  
Smiling hesitantly, she followed after her instructor, a bit nervous about her first lesson. With it came the memories she had locked up for so long, but she managed to control her emotions and keep the smile on her face.

* * *

"Okay! Let's start with some exercises. You know the C-major scale right?" Inutaisho asked as he positioned his right hand on the piano located in the center of a grand living/music room.  
  
Kagome nodded as she clasped her hands together.  
  
And so, the lesson began.

* * *

"Nonono. The piece is supposed to be energizing and full of spirit! And on the fifth measure of the second page, you have to count and hold that last syllable for four counts. It's in 4/4 time right?" he chastised as he marked her copy of music on the music stand.  
  
"Excuse me si-I mean Inutaisho.....but I never learned to read music," Kagome replied in a soft voice as she suddenly found the ingrained wooden floor very interesting.  
  
He looked at her a bit startled.  
  
"Then how did you learn to sing the correct way before?"  
  
"I'd listen to the original song once or twice, have the words in front of me, and that's it. My father called it learning to sing by ear."  
  
"Ah, I see. Hmmm.....Well it really is an advantage if you learn the sing the song by reading. Okay! You know the notes but not the time right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Inutaisho stood up from the piano and went over to her music stand.  
  
"It just so happen that I still have a theory book from my second student. In your spare time, would you mind studying from that?"  
  
Nodding happily Kagome replied, "Sure! Thank you!"  
  
"Since it's been about an hour already, why don't you take that and your music back to your room. You're free to explore some more, and I'll send Inuyasha up to bring you down to dinner. Sound good?" he smiled at her in a fatherly way.  
  
She nodded again enthusiastically as she bowed and almost skipped her way up to her room dumping the papers in her arm carefully on the bed. Flopping down next to them she stared at the intricate ceiling, her eyes closing as she let out an exhausted sigh.  
  
'The warm sun must be getting to me,' she thought tiredly before all conscious thoughts flew away and sleeping.

* * *

**AN: The singing begins! ;) Poor girl, so much shock, I wonder how she handles all her stress now? evil grin  
  
Review please!! Remember! The more reviews I have, the more inspired I'll be to update faster XD.**


	3. Jealousy

**My Number One  
  
By: Kyuketsu Hime**

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating…m…for like a year. I've been very very busy with school, and I really didn't know how to proceed with this story. So I forgot about it, until someone asked me to update.**

* * *

When she woke, she groggily turned her head and snuggled closer into its warmth. She didn't want to leave sleep's comforting clutches.

_She was in her fathers arms. He was telling her how proud he was of her. That he loved her, and loved her decision to share her special talent._

_She looked up into his smiling warm brown eyes and smiled, snuggling closer in his arms. She had missed his warm embrace. His comforting words, his laughter as he teased her when she was younger. But he was here with her now. Everything was perfect. _

_His face changed into that pale gaunt face she had scene the night of his death. Bruises and cuts appeared on his face and arms, and his body turned cold in arms. Her eyes widened in terror. No. This wasn't happening. He wasn't dead. He wasn't! He collapsed on top of her, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't budge his weight off of her. Squirming and twisting, all the time crying, she had tried to get out each move making it harder to breathe. _

_Suddenly the weight on her changed, and another man was helping her up. She looked quizzically at the hand he was offering and then took it looking up at the man._

_She knew him. She knew that face didn't she? Her mind tried to grasp the name, but failed miserably. Just when she was about to thank him, his face turned into one of fury, and he slapped her with enough force to make her stumble back several steps. _

_She turned around surprised, touching her bruised cheek before looking into his intense, smoldering eyes. As he advanced, she stumbled back only to find herself up against a concrete wall. She was frozen, her feet wouldn't move. _

_He smiled cruelly and raised a fist._

_'Naruku.'___

_She screamed…_

* * *

And screamed herself awake. For a moment, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think, could only see that evil smile on his face.

She forced the scene from her mind, and instead looked around her.

'Why am I on the floor?' she thought wryly and she got up.

Her bed was a complete mess and tangle of sheets. Sighing she began to straighten it out.

'Wait…where am I? This isn't my room!'

She turned to run out of the room, not noticing the empty suitcase before the door. Her foot unfortunately caught on it and twisted slightly. Wincing, she put up a hand to stop her from crashing headlong into the wall, only to have it encounter something warm.

Someone was holding her up. Apparently she had luckily fallen through the open door. Retaining her balance, she was just about to turn around and thank her savior when his cold voice stopped her.

"If you are trying to beat yourself up, do so with a little more grace which I doubt is possible. Don't throw yourself at others. If you're desperate for that kind of attention, go to my brother."

She straightened and glared straight into his gold ones.

"Sesshoumaru, thank you," she gritted through her teeth, forcing a smile.

He just turned away in his high and mighty manner.

"Icebox," she muttered.

He turned back around narrowing his eyes at her.

She forced another smile.

"I said nice socks."

He raised one eyebrow before turning and walking down the stairs.

"It's time for dinner. Try not to trip on the stairs."

* * *

'That bastard!' she fumed silently to herself as she followed him to the dining room.

"Ah, Kagome. How are those books working out for you?"

She looked up at the head of the table and smiled warmly.

"They're wonderful thank you!"

She sat down in the seat Inutaisho had gestured to, sitting next to Sesshoumaru, and across from Inuyasha. She felt like the unluckiest person in the world at that moment. Having to wait out dinner with them! And in such close proximity!

"What happened to your cheek?"

She clasped a startled hand to check, wincing and paling as she felt throb with pain. Hatred, greed, and lust rolled through her before vanishing. She remembered her dream. The same emotions had flickered across his face before he hit her. She shivered.

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was taking a nap and seemed to have fallen on the floor. My cheek must have impacting the floor pretty hard," she lied.

"But the floor's are carpeted," Inuyasha interjected.

"Or maybe it hit something on the way down."

Inutaisho looked at her worriedly, and perhaps a bit strangely but did not push the topic further.

Delicious smells wafted from the air right then as servants placed platters of food before them. Dinner commenced in a strained silence.

Taking a sip of water, Kagome helped herself to some mashed potatoes before asking, "Is it true that you own horses?"

Inutaisho nodded, apparently grateful to have the silence interrupted.

"Our family seems to have a weakness for such beautiful creatures. If you want, we can accompany you to visit them, perhaps after dinner?"

Excitement bubbled up through her. "Really?" She tried to keep from squealing.

He smiled. "We're due for our weekly family ride anyways. It would be nice to have someone along who actually talks for a change."

"Keh. She probably doesn't even know how to handle one."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but glanced coolly at his father before returning his attention to his meal.

"I do too! I've had riding lessons before. I completely love animals, especially horses. I had to quit when I was younger however, my other responsibilities built up."

"Good, it's settled then."

* * *

She inhaled the fresh, pure air, and she walked behind the silver-haired family. From behind, she noticed it was hard to tell the difference between them, they had almost exactly the same long hair and the same lengths. Only their heights, clothes, and casual walk gave them away.

As they neared the stables and paddocks her breath caught. There were a few horses suddenly before her, grazing contentedly on the grass, each apparently not paying attention to the others. They were beautiful.

It was as if she had suddenly stepped into someone else's world. A character's in some story. Her breath caught.

"Remember to breathe."

She smiled nervously, and then caught Inutaisho's warm gaze. He was obviously pleased with her reaction.

"May I?"

He nodded.

"I want to see how you handle them. We'll wait here before calling our horses and saddling them."

"What? Why? Why can't we just ride now?" Inuyasha whined.

Inutaisho silenced him with a look.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was equally surprised. If these horses didn't take a liking to her, which he was sure they wouldn't, they would turn on her violently. Like when they put his brother's wench a coma. Not that he was worried. It would have been better for him if she left as quickly as possible.

But still. His father didn't just allow anyone have contact with them. Why was he spoiling her like this?

He kept silent and watched her.

* * *

She began to hum softly, a melody which her mother had taught her to sing. Staying an arm's length away from a stunning black stallion she began to hum louder, before singing softly.

The horse's ears pricked forward and he lifted his head, then shook it, snorting.

Kagome smiled. He was just so cute! Still she wasn't sure how he would react around strangers so she stood still.

Singing slightly louder, the wind carried her angelic voice over the field catching many of the horses' attentions. The one in front of her took a step further, whickering slightly, then pawed the ground.

She radiated with happiness and calmness, an aura that seemed to penetrate feelings and calm them. She wasn't sure how she did it, but she knew she could ever since she took care of her crying baby brother.

* * *

"Dad, she's too close. She's going to get her hand bitten off and trampled! You know the temper Lightning has! Did you forget that he put Kikyo in a coma?" Inuyasha whispered furiously.

His father only looked down at him.

"Listen."

Inuyasha cocked his ear and could see the girl's lips moving, as if she was talking. Talking to the horse? Her voice raised louder. No, she wasn't talking to the horse. She was singing.

His eyes half closed in happiness, feeling extremely content and relaxed. It was as if all his troubles washed away relieving a burden off his mind. Not wanting to lose that feeling, he said nothing more.

* * *

Kagome couldn't help herself. She reached out a hand as if to touch the horse's head, but hesitantly drew it back.

He bowed his proud head and shoved his head into her hand, closing in on the remaining distance himself.

Pure relief and joy washed through her as she petted his head and then looped her arms around his neck. It felt so good to be accepted by them. It felt good just to be around such exquisite animals again. She loved them.

Her voice never once stopped, yet was slightly muffled. As she finished the song, she pulled back slightly and remembered that Inutaisho and the others were watching her.

She turned to wave happily to them when something nudged her hard in her back. Slightly alarmed, she turned around only to face another horse. In fact, several were gathered around her all seeming to clamor for her attention. Some pawed the ground nervously, others neighed, and some just walked up to her and nipped at her pockets as if looking for sweets.

Laughing she turned around again and ran to Inutaisho and the others. They were all staring at her awestruck. They hadn't been expecting such a reaction. Neither had she.

* * *

"Thank you for successfully bringing most of the herd with you," Inutaisho said, amused.

Puzzled she turned around to see that he had been right. They followed her, apparently wanting more of her attention. They all laughed, save for Sesshoumaru, although he did look slightly amused.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Inuyasha's rowdy horse actually submitted to her. Sesshoumaru was astounded with the way that the horses had so readily accepted her. But who wouldn't? Even he himself felt tempted to succumb to that angelic calming voice. Never before had he felt such joy. Not since… He caught himself shaking his head. He wouldn't succumb to her. He would never succumb to something that was a lie. Lies only promised more pain.

He caught Inuyasha looking at her with amazement and respect. He too, respected her for such courage that seemed to be nonexistent these days.

He almost glowered though, when his own silver stallion had nudged her in her back. Toujikin had only accepted him before. He didn't like the fact that she now held some of Toujikin's attention.

He almost gave an indignant glare to a passing bird as he realized what he feeling. He was jealous. Jealous that someone else had worked their way to his beloved horse's heart, for he didn't like the divided attention and loyalty.

He sighed softly as he stared at the open sky before nudging Toujikin into a canter, trying to shake off that creeping feeling.

He relaxed as the familiar feel of whipping air thinking. Jealous, huh? He shook his head amusedly. Since when did he feel such an emotion? The others caught up to him and he happened to glace over at Kagome. Her eyes were closed as if in bliss, her long black hair flowing out behind her as she rode a blood bay mare. It was a quick glance, so as not to be noticed by the others.

"Race you to the forest!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome. She opened her eyes and answered back by nudging her horse into a gallop, laughing sincerely. Inuyasha smiled at her behind her back. Inutaisho caught it and looked amusedly at his own son. They all moved smoothly into a gallop as they raced to the woods looming ever nearer.

* * *

"Whew! That was fun!" Kagome said as they neared the paddocks again. She attempted to get down as the others had before her, but as she swung down, he legs gave out as soon as she had one foot on the ground, the other on the stirrup. She held on the pommel for support, but suddenly Inuyasha was by her side and holding her up. She smiled gratefully at him.

Inutaisho smiled again, "Looks like you're saddle sore."

She nodded.

"I haven't ridden for a couple years so I guess I'm just not used to riding at the moment."

"Here, I'll help you back to your room," Inuyasha offered.

As they limped off together Inutaisho looked at his stoic son.

"So what do you think?"

"Think about what?

"About Kagome of course. It seems Inuyasha has already taken a fancy for her. What about you? Can you accept her for the time being?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the question and looked off into the distance as they unsaddled the horses rubbed them down, and released them back into the paddock. Night had just fallen, and the tired horses promptly found a place to nestle down in and sleep.

"Why are you being so kind to her? Normally you keep people away from our horses."

Inutaisho stared at him, thinking.

"I don't know exactly. But it's as if she was my own daughter, and I care very much for her. She hasn't had a father figure for so long, I guess I couldn't help myself. I've always wanted a daughter. I knew she could take care of herself. You know she has miko abilities right?"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at his father, an expression that would have passed as anger for him passed across his face.

"Miko? You knew she was a miko and still you invited her here? To teach her? I admit she is probably one of the best students that you have ever had, but what about the risk? What if she finds out what we really are? I'm sorry if I don't want to be purified and killed just yet."

His father only glanced at him unconcerned.

"She has never had formal training, and her powers lay dormant, except when she projects her feelings. If you're worried, just make sure she doesn't find out. Miko or not, I've already accepted her as a part of the family and care for her. I'm going to give her Saeko."

Sesshoumaru stepped back stunned. "It would be nice if you had showed the same caring attention to your sons when we were younger. You're spoiling her. Saeko is too precious to be given to someone like her. I can't believe this. Apparently you're willing to be her father figure, but what if she doesn't want you to be? If this is the way you're going to be, fine I'll accept it. Just don't expect me to be doing errands for her or taking care of her."

He walked away fuming with the cold anger he directed at his father. Why was everyone accepting her so easily? She can't be trusted. That stupid wench. His eyes narrowed on the house in a glare. He might have schooled himself to show no emotion, but he had too many to deal in actuality. Especially today.

'Oh how I hate her.'

He forced her from his mind, she wasn't worth thinking about, nor worth his attention at all. If his father wanted to be the doting father that he had never been for him fine so be it.

As he passed by her room, the door open, it took all his willpower not to go in there and throw her out the window. He had to stop himself changing into a more powerful form and punch a hole into the wall. His face remained impassive, yet cold anger radiated off his form as he walked into his room and locked the door behind him. From there he picked up a random book and began to read.

* * *

Kagome stretched luxuriously as she headed back to her room. Everything was just perfect. She had learned to read music over the past month much to Inutaisho's surpsie, she was doing well with her archery practices although Sesshoumaru wasn't there to supervise them, and she was in love.

'In love huh?' she mused thoughtfully.

Just a week ago Inuyasha had asked her out, and she had agreed happily. Over the past month they had spent so much time together, and she had learned to understand the gruff yet sweet Inuyasha. He was so cute sometimes blushing when he had asked her out, shuffling his feet hesitantly holding a bouquet of roses out for her. They had spent almost every minute of the day together, working together, riding together…

She sighed. She really needed to think about something else for a change.

Walking up the stairs, she heard Inutaisho's voice call out to her.

She turned around just to see him walk into the room smiling.

"Have you seen Sesshoumaru?"

She frowned. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen him around lately at all, only at dinner. She shook her head.

He sighed looking somewhat deflated.

"Well, I was wondering if you would walk with me. I wanted to give something to you since you've been progressing so well."

Puzzled, she followed him out to the paddocks and stables.

* * *

He took her to a different paddock though, one she didn't even know existed. It was huge, and was half plain, and half forest. She could see nothing in sight but entered anyways still following Inutaisho. They continued to walk into the forest.

Her breath caught once again. The place was just more than charming, it was heaven. She felt as if she really was in heaven. A trickling waterfall cascaded over the side of the rocks into a deep, sparkling clear pool. The forest around it was shimmering, from the water's reflection. Beams of sunlight fell upon the surrounding area making it even more magical. She wondered what it would be like at nightfall.

"It's so…"

She couldn't find a strong enough word.

He smiled sadly and then whistled softly. A midnight black horse, with white socks and a white star barely visibly under the forelock, appeared and trotted closer to Inutaisho whickering softly.

"This is Saeko. Our most precious horse. She was my wife's horse's foal. I would like to give her to you."

Kagome stood there speechless.

"You…you can't do that. Why?"

Inutaisho turned toward her looked at her calmly.

"Because I believe that you two belong together. She has never before been ridden before, we liked to keep her free, but…" He shook his head. "I've always wanted a daughter. And you have my life, and Inuyasha's life no doubt so much happier. Ever since my wife died, things around here were never quite so lively, until you came. Please, accept her as a token of my gratitude."

Kagome didn't know what to say. In fact her mouth was so dry she couldn't say anything. Accept this horse? The most beautiful she had ever seen, there probably no match and comparison to her anywhere. Slowly she nodded her head.

He relaxed and beamed.

"She has never been around another stranger before so she's a bit shy, but I'm sure you two will become the best of friends. Take care of her." He turned to Saeko and gave her one last pat before walking in the direction of the house, leaving Saeko and Kagome there, both enchanted by the other.

* * *

She began to sing softly again, the newest song that she had just learned. Stepping forward she calmed the horse down by projecting the feeling of being safe and comforted. Saeko stopped fidgeting and walk closer to Kagome. She smiled and hugged her new horse, wrapping the aura around them both.

* * *

Inutaisho called Sesshoumaru from his room. In the hallway he told him quietly, "I've given Saeko to her." Then he walked away.

Sesshoumaru stood there, clenching his hand in anger.

'How dare he! Giving the most precious treasure to someone not worthy of it.'

He spun on one heel and took off to see Saeko himself. He wasn't about to let the one thing that loved him the most love another. Not again.

* * *

Kagome was still there, still wrapped in that aura, still hugging her horse. Hers. She would have never hoped to own any horse much less this one. "Such a beautiful angel," she whispered into Saeko's ear. The horse nickered in return, nudging Kagome's shoulder playfully.

"Get away from her."

Startled, Kagome let go and turned toward the voice that had interrupted them. Her eyes widened as she saw Sesshoumaru standing near her, his hands clenched, his eye's glaring at her coldly. Was he angry? Why?

"I said, get away from her girl."

"Why?"

"Because you do not deserve her. You're not part of this family. You never will be. She is free and will not belong to anyone. Especially to someone as lowly as you. I've tolerated your behavior as much as possible. I've seen you take my brother and father and twist them in your grasp you little witch. You've changed everything. But I'm not as weak."

She retreated back ever step he took towards her, fear washed over her.

"This is not acceptable at all. In fact, it would be better if you would just go home and never again associate yourself with us. If you don't I will make life hell for you."

Kagome stepped back further, her hands trembling as she tried to calm herself. What had she done wrong?

"What did I do? Why do you force me to leave?" Her voice trembled slightly.

He narrowed his golden eyes at her.

"Heed my warning girl. Leave. Now."

"But…"

Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes flashing with more annoyance and anger and strode toward Kagome. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"I cannot tolerate your presence any longer miko. I detest you. "

His grip was becoming tighter with each word, his nails digging into her skin.

"I don't…I don't understand."

He shoved her into the pond. Surprised, she gulped in some of the water before coming up to the surface sputtering and treading water.

"Leave. Don't associate yourself with us. What don't you understand you imbecile?"

Sesshoumaru left her floating in the pond taking Saeko with him. The horse gave one curious glance at Kagome before nuzzling her way under Sesshoumaru's arm. They left her there in shock.

* * *

**AN: review please! i will try to update periodically And no flames **


End file.
